Guardian Angel
by Her Voice
Summary: AU: 13th century Scotland is a harsh placed filled with heathens, the main reason Elizabeth left her husband, the Laird Buchanan. Now, 16 years later, her daughter is searching for the father she never knew. S X D pairing
1. Prologue

Guardian Angel

By: Meghan McLaws

_In the arms of an Angel _

_Fly away from here  
from this dark, cold hotel room, _

_And the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of an Angel; _

_May you find some comfort here_

Scotland 1195

Her young eyes wandered around the greens hills as she rode on the back of her mother's horse. She was confused; unable to understand why they were leaving the home she'd grown to love in her short 4 years. "Mama, why are we leaving papa? Did we do something wrong?" She asked innocently, her big blues eyes looking up at the woman she rode with.

"Love bug, you have to trust me. We're going far away- back to my papa and mama. We have to leave. We don't have a choice." She said soothingly, kissing the top of her head. The sky got darker as they continued through the day, making it farther and farther away from what was once their home. No escorts followed them, and the little girl doubted that her father even knew that they were gone. Strathearn was a long way off from Edinburgh, but by nightfall, they'd only be 2 days away from the border. The woman pick up the pace, knowing that her husband would be home in 5 days. It would take that long for any of the Buchanan's to get a note to their laird. And by that time, they would be in Manchester.

"But mama, won't papa miss us? I know I'll miss him bunches. And why aren't we taking all the plaid we usually wear?" The girl asked as they slowed down a little more. The woman dismounted, reaching up and plucking her daughter from the mare. Her small, uncovered feet hit the ground, and she scampered off into the trees. The lush foliage hid the mare as they moved into the cover of the branches. Hopefully, they would go unnoticed if anyone should ride past the area.

"Serenity, we aren't taking the plaid because it's not ours to take. We'll be fine without it. Do not worry so much, child. Have I not provided for you in the past? I will provide for you now. Now hush, so I can get some food in our stomachs so we can get some rest. We've still got a long way to travel. But we've got an angel with us, love. And that's all we really need." The mother said, kissing the girl on the cheek. The little girl took a seat next to her mother, watching the woman start a fire and cook a meal.

They ate in silence, Serenity too busy looking around to hold a conversation. They put away the food and the bowls, putting them back in the small valise her mother had packed for the two of them. She changed the little girl into a nightdress, and then she changed into her own nightdress. She pulled her daughter close, lying onto the soft grass and pulling a blanket over the two. Elizabeth whispered into the little girl's ear, telling fairy tales and singing sweet songs in Gaelic, the only language the little girl knew.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up at dawn. She pulled the little girl out of her arms and let her sleep while she made her way down to the stream. She undressed and got into the cool water, cleaning her body and using the rose pedal soap her husband had given her as a gift. She bathed in haste, wanting to get back to her little bundle of joy. Dressing in a clean traveling gown, she moved back to her daughter, smiling at the little thing she'd given birth to. She softly brushed the gold locks out of her face, watching as her small little chest rose and fell. The girl moved under her mother's touch, her eyes fluttering open. "Hi mama," she said softly, sitting up on the grass.

"Morning sweeting, we've got to hurry. Come, I must bathe you so we can eat and be on our way." She said softly, taking her daughter into her arms and moving her to the stream. She bathed her daughter, changing the little girl into a dress she loved. The meal was quick, just bread and an apple before they mounted up and headed out.

They rode hard for the next two days, stopping only to water the horse and rest for the evening. They crossed the border into England late on the night of the third day, taking a rest on the soil of Elizabeth's home. It took them another two days to reach her father's home, and when they finally did, both were beyond tired.

The Duke of Manchester didn't ask any questions when his only daughter and granddaughter walking to his hall. He took the girls in and put them in the best care, letting them sleep as long as they needed to. It took Elizabeth 2 days to recover, and during that time, Serenity got to know her grandfather.

They played into the day, talking and telling stories. Serenity didn't know who the old man was, but he smelled nice, and he cuddled with her. In a lot of ways, the man reminded her of her own father. On the second day, when Elizabeth finally got out of bed she found her daughter sleeping in her own father's lap. A maid took the child, allowing father and daughter to discuss what had occurred over the past 6 years.

And across Scotland, a howl of anguish could be heard all though out Strathearn.


	2. Flight

Hey, here's the next chapter of Guardian Angel. I hope you like it. This is going to be a lot of information about her history, but nothing too major. This is leading up to further chapters. I can't give away all the good stuff now, can I?

To iluvboys- Thanks for the review, I hope you keep reading

To midnight-flurry- I was hoping to keep the reader interested. I hope you plan on reading the rest to the end.

To lunabell9079- I love romances too. That's where this idea came from.

To mojacko1984: its reviews like yours that make writing worth wild. This chapter should reveal a little bit as to while Serenity is searching out her father. You're going to love my Darien in this one. Sorry to say that you won't find out why Elizabeth left until later chapters. I'd hate to reveal everything in this one chapter.

To Serena r: Thanks for letting me know about my spelling errors. I will check them more carefully next time. Keep Reading!

To misha: I'm glad you plan on reading this through till the end. I hope I don't disappoint.

To Sailor Libra24: I'm glad you want to read this through. Let me know what else it takes to hold your attention!

And now, without further adieu…

Guardian Angel

By: Meghan McLaws

_I keep running in the night_

_Searchin' for the light_

_Cryin' for someone to rescue me_

_Won't you send me, send me an angel_

_Send me, send me an angel_

_Send me an angel tonight, tonight_

England 1211

_16 years later_

She wanted her horse back.

James, Duke of Manchester, her grandfather, had taken away her horse. And she hated it.

For the 3rd time in the past 2 months, Serenity had tried to leave the purgatory she'd been sentenced to at the age of 4. It wasn't quite hell, but it was so close that she often prayed for it all to end.

She hated life in England. She hated the people and most of all, she hated her grandfather. For years, he'd tried to act like a father. But once her mother died, he changed drastically. The man took to drinking, and when he drank, he was violent. And he would take to hitting her when she did something he didn't like. In the beginning, her ladies maid, Jane, would try to protect her, but soon her grandfather would find a way to get around the maid.

She hated it.

And she just wanted to run away.

Anywhere.

It's not that she didn't try, but her grandfather would fine ways to keep the promise made to her mother before she died. She hated him, but she couldn't find a way to escape. The senile old man was trying to keep her for himself.

And now he was trying to sell her off to the highest bidder.

It had begun a few months ago, when she went to a ball in London with her maid. She'd been kept away from the courts until she turned 19, but her guardian had insisted she finally be introduced to the people who had whispered about her mother since her birth. She dressed beautifully, putting on her finest. She'd wanted to impress society, to hopefully bring her mother's name back into the good graces of the English court.

But she couldn't escape the looks of hate from the women. Or the lustful looks of the men. She only attended 3 more events before leaving London for her home in Manchester.

But even in Manchester, the nobility of London found their way to her doorstep, many asking for her hand. And her grandfather did nothing but take offers. Keeping ledgers of the highest bidder in his study, the Duke of Manchester would study it over a glass of expensive brandy. 2 months ago, he'd chosen Hubert de Burgh, Duke of Kent. The man was vile, known for his cruelty to his people. James refused to believe those falsehoods, but Serenity knew better. She'd discovered that he'd placed high taxes on his people, so that he could profit along side King John. The country of Kent was ravaged with death and famine, and she wanted nothing to do with the brute.

And that was when she began to formulate her plan.

She'd plan to run away from her home; back to the man her mother had run from so long ago. She'd packed her bags and hid them in the forest, ready to pick them up once she's escaped from her grandfather's house. It was a sound plan, if she hadn't been followed since she'd left. She was captured by Cal, the Duke's leader of his guard. He dragged her back home, and she was consistently on guard by the men the Duke trusted.

But they didn't expect her to escape on the way to the evening meal.

Her horse had been waiting for her, and she galloped off quickly- only to have the horse loose a shoe and have to return home.

This last time, she'd let the horse run free. She knew she could catch it in the meadow, but the Duke himself had caught the mare first.

And now she was stuck in this small room, awaiting her fate. He'd begun by removing the sweet mare from her reach, feeling like a caged animal while she paced back and forth in her quarters. She knew this time, she would be punished fiercely.

She hated to think he would force her into this marriage, but the thought of such a punishment made her cringed more then the thought of a beating.

He left her in there for 4 hours before he sent her maid, Jane to fetch her. The soft knock on the door ceased her pacing as she ran forward throwing the door open, "What took him so long? Surely he wasn't…" She said, letting her maid pick up on her thoughts.

"Aye, he was dispatching a note to Kent to get the Duke here right away. He's not happy, milady. I've never seen him this irate, and not a drop of brandy has touched him lips. I fear for you. He's planning on making you pay for this." Jane said, her voice soothing the woman that had taken back to her pacing.

"I knew he would be. We've got to come up with a plan. Even though my mother left my father, I refuse to believe he's as bad as he seems. He has to be better then the heathens in England. We must leave as soon as possible." Serenity said, finally stopping in front of the woman who was like a mother to her. She'd known Jane her whole life in England and she couldn't leave the woman there with that monster.

"Aye, milady. We'll figure out a plan this moment. And we will leave tonight." She said, bringing her mistress's hand into her own. She pressed a kiss to the back of each as the woman moved to the bed, deep in conversation. They hatched a plan, and just in time, for at that moment a guard knocked on the young girl's door.

"Milady, The Duke of Manchester wishes to see you."

Serenity nodded and stood, following the soldier out to the main hall where they both knew the Duke would be.

He spoke as she entered the door, watching the girl never blink an eye as she gave him the proper curtsy. His voice was full of malice and hate when he said, "My dear Serenity, must you make me do this?"


	3. Freedom

Alright guys, here's chapter 2. I hope that you like it and that it holds the standards you guys seem to want from this story.

Serena r: well, this chapter should help with your curiosity as to how Elizabeth dies. And why she needs to bring back some honor to her mother's name. I'm glad you think I'm going to be able to hook your attention and I hope I don't let you down.

Sailor lunakitty: Thanks! And I hope you still want to read it a few chapters down the road.

mojacko1984: I hope I can keep these chapters coming as quickly as I have been. Unfortunately, I'm in college and finding time will be difficult in the next few months. But don't fret, this is how I debug. So I will try to keep with the pace as much as possible. Also, Darien will not be appearing in this chapter. Sorry about that, but I feel that adding him would skip an important chance to reveal key plot points. My urge to introduce him must succumb to the significance of the conversation that will take place between grandfather and his ward. I hope this doesn't disappoint you, but you'll get Darien in the next chapter, I'm almost certain of that fact.

iluvboys: Sadly yes, I stop here, but what a cliff hanger, ne?

Jessie: I'm glad you like it, please keep reading!

Sailor Libra24: No, he can't kill her right now. It's too important for her to leave. But I plan on continuing this in my normal fashion.

And now, on with the story!

Guardian Angel

By: Meghan McLaws

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life?  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly?_

He refused the drink that had been offered to him by Struthers, his butler.

The man knew it was unusual not to take a warm brandy after a hard day of watching other people work, but Struthers didn't question the Duke. He knew that questioning the Duke could be a bad idea when he was in this state.

To say the Duke was irate would be a horribly inaccurate understatement. He'd never seen his employer this upset with the young woman who was his charge.

Of course, this was the first time he'd found out that she'd deliberately tried to get out of his house. Before, she'd returned on her own, except for Cal's interference. But the man had been good enough to keep the young one out of trouble with the Duke of Manchester. They'd all seen what had happened when Serenity displeased her grandfather. And none of them dared to interfere.

The Duke was sitting at the head of the table in the main dining hall, waiting patiently for his granddaughter. Or he at least looked patient. His hands were balled into fists, having no idea what was keeping the brat. When she finally walked in like she'd done nothing wrong, he decided to put his thoughts of frustration aside. He would just have to be calm then deal out the punishment. It would work, he knew, because of the previous bruises that covered her body.

She curtsied. He smiled, bringing his hand up to inspect his fingernails. "My dear Serenity, must you make me do this?" he asked, not looking at her as she rose from her genuflection. Her head was raised defiantly, but he wasn't about to let that damper his moods.

"I have tried to be reasonable with you. I have tried to make you happy. I took you into my home when your mother begged me to. And I have looked out for you ever since she passed on, bless her soul." He said, faking reverence with a bow of his head. He looked back up at her. "And what are the thanks I get?" He asked looking her right in the face. "I get open defiance!" He barked, banging his fist on the arm of the chair as he rose.

Her head wasn't bowed in shame, but held high in boldness. Smiling, he took a step closer to the girl. "I have been told by Cal that this isn't the first time you have tried to run. Do you really find me that horrible? Have I not furnished you in beautiful clothing? Have I not given you a choice in suitable husbands? I think I have been very kind to you Serenity. But my kindness ends here." He watched her, trying to read her face. But a blank tablet was all he received

"Are you finished?" She asked, her eyes finally focusing on his shape.

"You wish to speak? Then speak now, for in a few hours, you will no longer be in my care." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You call what I've been given since mother died kindness? You've taken to the bottle, and you do nothing but drink. You might have been kind while she was alive, but once she died, anything that you have given me constitutes as brutality. The clothing I wear belonged to mother when she was my age. Anything nice or of value I once owned you took to pay off your debts. You didn't even care once mother got sick, did you? You were looking forward to all the ways you would benefit from her death. You knew that fever would kill her in the end. But you promised her you would take care of me if she should die. There was no if, and you know it. You sold the diamond necklace my mother gave me on her death bed. She disappointed you by marrying the Highlander in Gretna Green, and now you take it out on me. She ruined you. And now you wish force me into marriage like you did with her? You didn't care about anything then, and you don't care about anything now."

His hand flew up, striking her across the cheek. The force of the blow caused her to faultier backwards, yet she didn't fall. Her cheek stung, causing her eyes to water. Her once blank face turned into hate, causing the Duke to smile. "I've been looking for a reason to punish you for quite some time, and now looks as good of a time as any. You're mother was a whore, and the only reason I let her back into my home was because she'd left the bastard who was your father. Do you have any idea how much shame she brought to the family? You're grandmother died because of the shunning caused by your mother's defiance. I will not allow you to ruin me again. The Duke of Kent is on his way here. You will marry him. He's bringing along your confessor, so that should please you. You'll be able to redeem yourself before marriage. I think that Bishop Cromely will find my punishment proper for the crime committed to me, Serenity." And with that, he slapped her again.

This time, so much force was behind the hand that Serenity couldn't catch herself. Her body twisted, causing her to drop to the ground. The Duke was old, but he still held the strength of a younger man. He began kicking her the stomach, being careful to avoid facial injury. The face that she hadn't uttered a sound only drove him madness. That was reason enough to beat her, he decided.

He was furious, so he didn't even take notice when Serenity turned, exposing her back to him. He continued his assault until his breathing became ragged. He gave her one more good kick before stepping back to catch his breath.

Struthers had left the room, wanting to come to Serenity's aid. But he knew if he did, the Duke would only inflict greater pain on the young girl. When he heard the Duke step back, he entered back into the room, knowing that his employer would noticed he'd left if he didn't show himself.

The Duke smiled in satisfaction, seeing that she still wasn't moving. He called over his shoulder, "Struthers take her up to her quarters and have Jane assist her in a bath. I won't have her reeking on her wedding day. I will come to check her appearance before she comes down. Put her in that dress as well. It is her wedding day, after all." He said, his voice slightly strained from the activity. The butler bowed, moving to Serenity's side to assist her up. He aided her to her feet, wrapping a comforting arm under hers and helped her move from the hall. Her head was high, not letting the man see just how he'd affected her.

Once they moved from the hall, Serenity's strength let her, causing her to sink to the ground. Struthers age didn't matter as he lifted the small girl into his arms, carrying her up the flight of stairs. Jane was waiting by her mistress' door, and she stepped forward as the man came up the stairs.

"Mother of God," she whispered, picking up her skirts to meet Struthers.

"Open the door, Jane. We need to get her bathed. The Duke should have had the tub sent up for her," he said softly. Jane nodded, ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes as she pushed open the door. Inside, he set the girl down on the bed. She didn't move except for the steady rising and falling of her chest. The warm tub sat in the center, and Struthers waited as Jane slowly began to strip her mistress out of the ripped clothing. Once she was undressed, Struthers lifted her into the tub, letting the water cover her body. Jane got to work, and Struthers waiting on the bed.

"We'll need to dress her in the dress the Duke purchased for her last month. He's going to check on her then. I would imagine she has broken ribs, so you'll need to bind her stomach before he looks in on her. Once he's seen her, we'll get her to her horse. Mark has agreed to bring it to the door leading to the garden. Hopefully she will have enough strength to make the journey away from here. I can no longer stand by while she's mistreated. I can take what he gives out. But she can only handle it for so long." He said, watching as Jane cleaned Serenity's hair.

"Such a pity he's so young. The bastard should die." She said softly, watching as Serenity's eyes fluttered open. The bath was finished quickly, Struthers and Jane both assisting the girl out of the tub. She sat on the bed whiles the butler examined her back and stomach. He frowned, feeling at least 4 broken ribs. Jane held Serenity as Struthers tightly bound the area, hoping that the ribs would heal right once her journey was over. Serenity's strength was limited, so they both assisted her in dressing. Jane began combing her hair while Struthers relayed the plan to Serenity. She simply nodded, knowing that she had to get away, and this would be the chance.

Struthers studied the girl for a minute, noticing the red mark on her cheek turning into a deeply colored bruise. It made him hate the man who'd done it to her, but he knew his duty. He made sure she could stand long enough to gain the Duke's approval before allowing her to sit back on the bed.

The Duke had looked in on her, smiling when he noticed how she could barely stand. He looked back to his man, "Bring her down in half an hour. The duke is here and wanting his bride." He said, closing the door.

"Give it a moment." He said to Jane, watching as the maid threw together a valise to tie to the horse. He listened as the Duke climbed down the stairs, then he scooped Serenity into his arms. He took the stairs leading into the servant's area, using the door into the kitchen as his exit to the garden. There was her brown mare, saddled and ready to leave. The maid attached the valise to the horse, noting another pack filled with food for the journey.

"Do you think she'll be able to stay on the saddle long enough to get away?" Jane asked as Struthers placed the young woman on the horse, handing her the reigns. She took them, forcing herself to sit straight on the mare.

"Aye, she'll make it. She knows she has no other choice." He said, looking at her as she nodded to the maid.

Serenity found her voice finally, "Thank you, both of you. I'll…" She started in a strained voice, but Jane raised her hand.

"Just find your father. Get away from this place and promise me you won't return." The woman said, looking to Struthers. Serenity nodded, conveying her love for both of the people in front of her. Struthers didn't give her a moment to waste, slapping the rump of her mount.

She sped off through the gardens, her mind foggy at best. The horse moved quickly, causing the surrounding to blur even further. Serenity had a difficult time holding onto consciousness, slumping forward in her saddle a few times on the ride. Her mount never faltered, keeping the steady pace until they were well outside of Manchester. Once night had covered the sky, they took to the trees, using the cover to escape. She finally fell of her mount, letting the darkness surround her as her last conscious thought was of her mother, and the ring she wore around her neck.

The horse nudged her master with her snout, and when she didn't move, the mare whinnied. She finally moved to lie down, staying close to the unconscious girl. Whether it was for protection or warmth was uncertain.


	4. Discovery

Hey guys, this chapter will hopefully keep up to your standards! Hope you enjoy it. And I hope this is longer then the other chapters have been. But as for the length, I feel that I'm getting main plot points out without rambling. And I think a lot of authors ramble simply to add pages. I really don't want to fall into that trap. So hopefully that won't deter you from reading this story all the way through.

Sailor Libra24: She won't have to wander for too long. She's going to be found soon, so that should ease some of your worries.

Nicky: Thanks, I hope you stay in tune for this update as well as all future ones.

Endy's Girl: I wasn't half bad, was it? I really tried hard- so read this one and let me know what you think!

iluvboys: I know they're little, but they keep you tuned in, don't they?

Silver Moon Goddess1: I hope like this as well!

sailor lunakitty: Sorry it took so long, but here you go!

mojacko1984: And here it is! Finally, I'm introducing Darien into the story. I've worked out a lot of the finer plot details, and now I've finally figured out why Serenity's mother left her father. I think that little plot detail will surprise a lot of you, but will still make you all happy! And I hate to break it to you, but there will be little to no Serenity- Darien action in this chapter. You'll see why once you've finished this chapter. But I promise, the next chapter will have interaction between the two. I'm working hard to keep my pacing slow, and I've already planned for 20+ chapters. So you should worry about me rushing the flow to get the points out quickly. Your reviews always make me smile, because its reviewers like you that make me want to continue with the story as it is. Thanks and don't stop reading, it only gets better.

serena r: I'm a huge fan of going "HOLY S#$! What was that?!" I love freaking out over cliff hangers, and I think it's why you have to read. It's the need to know an ending. Elizabeth left for different reasons then Serenity did, but it's good that you hate him. He is, after all, the villain of the story.

Lady Tristana Rogue: It's so good that you want to keep reading and I hope this doesn't disappoint you

La Rose Noir: It's sad that you couldn't wait until I updated… j/k. Here it is and I hope you like it enough to read the chapters that follow.

NY girl: Updated! And I hope you like it!

Moon Titan: Thanks I'm really glad you like it!

Star Princess: Here it is! My update!

And now Chapter 3!

Guardian Angel

By: Meghan McLaws

_Do you ever think there's someone out there?_

_Looking over you?  
Watching everything you do,  
Looking after you?_

_Lothian 1211_

"No." He said firmly, crossing her arms across his chest.

"But why not?" The little boy pouted, crossing his arms in the exact manner that his brother was. He wasn't quite sure why his brother was telling him no in the first place. It wasn't like Michael hadn't gone to Leithen River before. And it wasn't deep enough to swim in anyways. He just wanted to guddle fish with Paul and Arthur. But the look on his laird's face told him that something was wrong with the man anyways.

"You know better then to argue with me, Michael. I'm not too happy with the Maitlands right now, and I will not have you on their land. You know better to ask. The River Beauly is closer, and it's shallow enough for you to do what you will." The man said, softening the look on his face a little. "Be on your way, Michael. I want you home for the evening meal with the rest of the clan."

"Yes, Laird," he said, the disappointment obvious in his voice. He didn't want to go to the Beauly, but he knew better then to go against the Laird. If his father was alive, he would have asked Darien to go with him. But now that Darien was Laird, he couldn't convince his older brother to do anything with him anymore. He sauntered off, moving quickly through the large wood doors that sealed off the main hall from the rest of the castle.

Darien sighed, watching his little brother pout his way out of the room. He hated how much he was disappointing the boy, but he didn't have a choice. His life as laird changed how he did everything. He didn't spend time with the boy, and knew that the little one was suffering because of it. Michael was a spitting image of himself at that age, or at least that's what their father had told him.

The laird turned away from the large door, moving from the main room into the hallway leading outside. He knew that Michael would be long gone with Gavin chasing after him, making sure the boy didn't get into as much trouble as his brother did at his age. He walked out to the training area, his eyes focusing on his commander. Kevin was the best in the Highlands, and Darien knew that few of the other lairds would argue with that statement. The man was strong and fierce, determined and loyal. Darien wasn't afraid that the man's loyalties would ever waver. He trusted the man, even though he'd been the reason he carried the long scar from cheekbone to the corner of his eye. He didn't place too much blame on the accident on anyone but himself. But it did give him a good reason to tease his commander and friend.

It took the men a minute to notice that their laird was watching the training, but once they did, the men began focusing solely on the task at hand. All conversations stopped, and the men were determined to impress the man who watched them with a critical eye.

At once he began to criticize them; pointing out any mistakes he would see. "Calum, if you hold that sword any looser, Marcus will surely rid you of it before you know it. Bhaltair, how many times must I remind you that keeping your feet so close together will only cause you to falter?" He walked between the sparing, giving similar critiques to all of those participating. They didn't get angry about it, but worked hard to fix what he found wrong. The men knew that he only want them to do their best and be better then the rest of the clans.

Kevin, who had been standing in the front of the group, sighed, moving to Darien's side. "Now, now, Laird, they are trying." He said, specifically trying to anger the man. Hell, Darien was more fun when he was being goaded. And Kevin was the most capable of causing the man to go off on a tangent.

This time was different, however. The look on Darien's face let Kevin know that the man would not be deterred from whatever he needed to day. "Alright lads, I want you to finish bringing in the barley. It needs to put place in the hold so that when the rain comes, it won't be ruined. Malcolm, I trust you to make sure this get finished before dinner. No one eats until the job is done." He said, making sure he got words of agreement from the group before letting them disperse. He finally turned to look back at his friend. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

Darien gave the soldiers a little more time to distance themselves from the two men before speaking. "The council is in a fortnight, and I don't know if I should attend. The McLaughlins pulled out almost 30 summers ago. I'm not sure if the time is right. But we can't keep going on like this. We're barely surviving. I hate to rely on the rest of the Highlands but…" He trailed off, the worry obvious on his features. Kevin wasn't as surprised about the topic as Darien thought he would be.

"But you don't want to ruin the McLaughlins?" Kevin said, finishing the obvious thoughts of the laird. Darien simply nodded. The McLaughlins were known for their lack of participation when it came to unification of the clans. His grandfather didn't believe that they needed anyone to survive. They had few allies and many enemies, but most feared starting anything within the clan. They were fierce and well-trained. And all of the Highlands knew it. His father had worked on building a few more alliances, but once the Buchanan's had made their desires known, no more alliances was formed. Now, under Darien, he feared that the history of standing alone would end the clan. He needed to find a happy medium between the two. And what that medium was, he wasn't so sure.

"I hate to involve myself with the council because the Buchanan's have such a firm hand in its dealings. But I know that we will only starve if we can not find a way to trade with the other clans. Stealing can only get us so far." He said, crossing his arms once again.

Kevin smiled, looking over his shoulder to the women down at the well a ways off. "Well, you could always marry into another clan. It's the best way to unite the clans with little to no complications. The only problem I would find with that is that you would have to choose wisely. The McPherson girl is of age. She's pretty, but I doubt Laird McPherson would allow you to marry her. He sees you as quite the scoundrel." He said, noticing the change on Darien's face. The worry was gone, and now he was smirking. Darien's reputation among the other lairds was one of a womanizer. It was mainly due to the fact that he hadn't taken a wife yet.

With that reputation, Darien had a hard time earning respect from the other lairds. But his steadfast leadership had given him a least something the other lairds were willing to trust. Kevin laughed at the look on Darien's face, unable to get over the boyish grin that danced across his features. "Just because I had one night with Kenna Sinclair does not make me a womanizer. She started it anyways," he said, grinning like a fool.

"Yes, but the few nights you spent with the Murphy twins does," Kevin said, elbowing his friend in the ribs. They were both grinning happily as they walked back through the castle. As they entered the main hall, Darien's face once again turned serious, remembering the previous conversation with his little brother.

"I'm at a loss about Michael," Darien confided in Kevin with this information. Kevin looked shocked at the news, since Darien had always known what to do with the little one. Ever since the little one's mother died, Darien had become his guardian. It was difficult transitioning from brother to parent. And Darien had relied on the women of the clan to help raise him right. So far, they were doing a great job, but with Darien's growing responsibilities, he just didn't have the time to focus on the young McLaughlin.

Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll figure it out. He's a good boy, and I'm sure he understands why you can't spend as much time with him. He's made a few friends, and I don't doubt that it has helped him. Don't be so hard on yourself. The boy loves you, but he misses his mother. The other women aren't going to be able to replace that. The real solution is marriage. Get him a steady motherly influence. Don't give me that look." He said, noticing the doubt in his eyes, he said, "It's a simple solution. Send missives out to a few other lairds, at least the ones were a friendly with. See if they would be willing to marry one of their daughters. It would fix more then one problem."

"You're just bias. You're already married, and to the loveliest woman in the whole clan. Mairi is a fine catch." He said, looking over to his best friend. It had been a love match, and Kevin was lucky. His own father had married his mother in the same fashion. The love between Ewan and Lilias was well known, and Laird McLaughlin was devastated when she died in childbirth. The child had survived only 2 more weeks then her mother. Gillian was old enough to be adored by her father and brother before she died, so the loss of both was hard on the two McLaughlin men.

Darien didn't want Michael to turn out like him. He'd seen his father's second wife die as well, and it was like seeing himself go through the loss of his own mother all over again. She died of an illness that took to her chest and wouldn't let go. Keeley had been slightly delirious when she died, and the women didn't recognize her own son. Ewan McLaughlin had been had been fortunate enough to pass on before Keeley took ill. He'd been killed fighting with the Buchanan clan, a long going feud that had started with Darien's grandfather. The fighting took almost 2 weeks, and when Ewan McLaughlin had returned almost 4 years ago, he'd suffered an arrow to his shoulder. Even Annie's mother's fire didn't keep infection out of the wound. He died a few days later, leaving a 21 summer's old Darien to take over as Laird. He did it reluctantly, but it was what his father would have wanted.

He didn't mind taking in Michael now, only because he remembered how difficult it was to lose his mother. He'd been with both of the women his father loved when they died, and now, he wasn't looking forward to marrying. The thought of possibly losing someone he loved again scared him, and he wasn't about to do something that would prove such a weakness in himself. But still, the chance of solving the issues his grandfather had placed upon the clan was something he longed to do, even if it meant marriage. He would marry, he knew, but being only 25 summers, he figured he still had a long time before he had to think about the possibility of marriage.

He shook his head, clearing out his thoughts. "Michael's old enough to know that I've got responsibilities. But still, I should try to spend more time with him. Maybe that would make a difference. He's not the same since Keeley died." Darien said, running his hand through his thick black locks. Unlike other Highlanders, Darien kept his hair shorter then most. Instead of the usual long hair that most of the Scottish seemed to wear, he kept his trimmed to his ears. It was easy to maintain in battle then the longer hair.

"Bring him over to Mairi. She loves the little boy, and would be happy to give him a little love. She wants the practice anyways. I swear, she can barely walk right now. She's swollen over her feet, it seems." Kevin said, smiling at his wife's condition.

"Well, she is with child, Kevin. That does tend to make woman waddle." Darien said, laughing at his friend. The man was nervous about his wife, but Darien knew that it was with good reason. Kevin had been there with his best friend when Lilias died, and watched how hard it was on their laird. He didn't want to suffer as Ewan had, as was determined to keep his wife alive. Darien thought his friend was going to go mad before the baby was born, and loved teasing him about it. "Relax, her first child will no be easy, but she's more fit then my mother was when she had Gillian. This child will survive, because you're its father. You wouldn't let it die." He said, hoping to relieve a little of the man's anxiety.

It seemed to work, because Kevin shoulder's relaxed visibly as the men continued to talk. They spent another hour talking about the conditions of the men and the current standings of the crops. Kevin seemed to be the most informed about it all, but that was only because he made it his duty to know everything about everything. He found it was necessary to keep the laird informed, just as Jakob had done for Ewan.

The conversation was interrupted by Boyd, one of the soldiers who were in charge of scouting the land. He burst through the doors, giving the two men a low bow before speaking. "Milord, someone has crossed into our territory. I rushed back here to tell you, but Kirk and Ross are following the horse tracks." He said; ready to answer questions from the two.

"Do we know where they came from?" Darien asked as he stood, obviously going to get his own horse. Kevin followed behind quickly.

"Not they. It's only one set of horse tracks. They're slow moving, but they're fresh." He said, falling into place beside Darien and Kevin.

"So it's not an ambush. Maybe it's just a scout from another clan?" Kevin suggested, his mind filling up with ideas about the new intruder.

"Not sure, but we need to get this solved before the rest of the clan finds out. Why didn't we spot the horse sooner? How could they have crossed into our lands without us knowing?" Darien asked, his mind filled with the same ideas as Kevin's.

Boyd was ready to answer, "Because the beast stayed to the trees. It was well hidden, obviously trying to avoid being noticed." They'd reached the stables quickly, and Darien mounted his black steed. The horse was one of the finest in the Highlands, and Donald had worked with the horse training it for the laird's uses. Kevin mounted his quickly and they took off, moving through the McLaughlin territory with great speed.

Darien was shocked how quickly they arrived at the tracks. They were angled close to the trees, keeping in the shadows. They stopped, dismounting as Ross walked up to meet them. "Milord, it's not a he." Ross said quickly, holding onto a white horse that none of them had seen before. The horse tried to get out of the hold of the Scot, but luckily the boy had a hold on the reigns and didn't lose control.

"You mean it's a woman?" Kevin said, not bothering to hide the shock in his voice. Ross only nodded, moving to mount his own horse.

"She's in bed shape, Laird. Kirk's taking her to Annie and Derek's cottage. She's English." He said automatically, giving the laird all the information he knew. "Her shoulder's out of place, broken ribs and her face is black and blue. She's sleeping something good, though. I don't know what happened, but hopefully Annie will be able to heal the majority of the wounds."

Darien remounted his horse along with the others, and then began to ride hard to Annie and Derek's cottage on the outskirts of the McLaughlin land. The mare kept up the pace, tied behind the horse that Ross was riding.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the small cottage. Kirk's horse was tied to the rail, so the rest dismounted and did the same to their own horses. Darien was the first inside, taking up the whole door frame. Derek and Kirk meet the group in the doorway, giving them an update. Derek spoke first, "She's got at least 5 broken ribs. Her shoulder is not in its place, that's for sure. Her face is black and blue, and swollen. Annie says it's about a week old."

"She's pretty, Laird, if you look past the rest of it. I'm surprised she's survived this long with wounds as severe as hers were." Kirk said, his eyes a little wet. Darien pushed past the group, moving into the back of the house where he heard soft, sweet words.

He wasn't ready for the sight he met. He was consumed with a mixture of feelings. The woman was indeed beautiful. Her long blonde hair was matted, but it was obvious that it was perfect once it was clean. She was a small woman, but striking none the less. Annie was leaning over the bed, pressing a wet cloth to the side of the girl's face. The bruising covered from her left eyes to her mouth, and at that moment Darien became angry. He didn't know why he was consumed with hate for whoever did this. Annie spoke softly, working hard to let the girl stay asleep. "Milord, I've bound her ribs, but the ride was hard, and I'm not sure if they will heal right. I can't pull her shoulder back into place alone, but none are willing to cause her pain. She's been in and out since she got here, and she's feverish. Her legs have some fierce looking cuts all over them, but Derek and I were able to use mother's fire to keep the infection out of them." She said, finally looking away from the woman to the men in the room. "This wasn't done by a Highlander, Milord. My guess is that she's a runaway from England."

Darien only nodded, the rage apparent on his face. "You are right, Annie. No Highlander would ever do this to a woman. The gown she was wearing is evident enough." Kevin said, trying to move over to the girl's side. Darien quickly grabbed onto his friend's shoulder, stopping him from his current course. Darien then moved to her side, reaching out for the left arm of the girl. Annie only nodded, moving to hold the girl in her bed.

In one quick motion, Darien pulled from the girl's elbow on her shoulder. The movement was quick, and the sound of bone hitting bone was loud in the silent room. The girl took a deep unconscious breathe; the sharp intake was hard to hear. The pain in the small girl's voice was apparent, and the rest of the men had to look away. It wasn't like they hadn't seen it before, but seeing it done to such an innocent woman was different- it was painful for all of them. Kevin rubbed his own shoulder, feeling the girl's pain in his arm. Darien brushed a piece of hair out of her face before he moved from the side of the bed. He turned to Annie, "I want to know the second she awakes. I'll need to be informed if she takes a turn for the worse."

Annie only nodded, making a sling for the girl's shoulder. She got it in place, and then moved to make a potion for the girl. She applied the sticky paste to her lips, knowing that even if she wasn't awake, the paste will still sink into the girl's system. Darien cast one more look over his shoulder at the girl before moving from back into the main room.

He couldn't shake away the anger that filled his mind. This girl was innocent, and she had been beaten to near death. He couldn't deal with that in his mind. He was bent on protecting her with everything he had. After all, she did end up on his land. He turned to Kirk, "You will stay here. The moment her condition changes, you are to send word." And he moved out of the cottage.

The ride back to the hold was long, and silent. Kevin wanted to press the laird for thoughts and ideas, but the look on the man's face told him it was a mistake. He knew better then to talk to Darien when he looked like that. He would talk to the laird later.

Much, much later.


	5. Confrontation

Well, finals are over, so I have a month and a half to work on this story, so hopefully I can put a few chapters out before my semester starts again on the 22nd of January. I'm trying to bring up the lengths of the stories, so this one should be better then the rest have been. I'm hoping to please you all with the content.

Heroinebeauty: Thanks for the praise! I hope you like this as much as you enjoy the others.

Yellowroses: I know, it sad what happened to her. But in reality, it's a good thing. Darien will make everything a little better, I would think!

FaythlessAngel: Sorry it took so long, but Happy Christmas!

mojacko1984: You crack me up. Seriously. You are too funny, and I love seeing what you have to say about my story. Heh. And I know I'm killing you, but this story can't be rushed, so you will have to deal with a lengthy story. I hope you don't mind TOO much. Oh, and FYI, Serenity hasn't even opened her mouth yet. He's been thrown back by the damage she's sustained, but he hasn't even heard her talk yet. Just wait until their egos collide. Should make you very happy. I'm trying here, but you shouldn't be disappointed with the interaction in this chapter.

s16: Here you go, hopefully you didn't mind the wait.

Lady Tristana Rogue: Ok, so it's here. Finally. I know the wait was long, but worth it, I hope?

Iluvboys: I'm working on length, but I'm not too good and adding length just to add length. I get in trouble with my professor because I never write enough.

Sailor lunakitty: Thanks! I hope you like this one as well.

Twinkle-eyes: Thanks, I'm glad you like it as much as you did.

Silver Moon Goddess1: Are you still looking forward to it? Cause here it is!

Sailor Moon Serenity: And here it is! Hope you like this one too!

Allison: I'm such a fan of historical romances. I hope this ones it up to your standards.

KiwiKol: Honestly, I've already included a few subtle SM charries. I've got Annie (who's Ami) Derek (Zoicite) Kevin (Kunzite) and Mairi (Mina). You haven't really been introduced to them properly yet, but as the story goes on, you should see the similarities.

Kairi16: Here's my much needed update!

Melodious Muse: I'm glad the length makes you happy. Hope this one does as well!

Stacey: Honestly? She is where I got most of my ideas. A few of them I didn't even realize she'd done until I read them. I had never read _The Secret_ when I came up with the idea of her father being a laird. But I hope it doesn't turn you off to the story.

And now

Guardian Angel

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry   
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

Chapter 4

Annie was amazed at the progress the young girl was making. A week had passed, and already the girl's face was clearing considerably. Already the large bruise around her eye had taken a softer brown color, the purple fading from the edges. The sling held her arm in places, and she knew that the rest the girl was receiving would work wonders for the amount of broken ribs Annie continued to apply the paste to the girl's lips, fearing that the lack of nutrition would not be beneficial to the girl.

After 7 days, Darien had begun to worry as well. He'd only been to see her once since she'd been found, but she still couldn't get her small, beaten frame out of his mind. He'd kept to activities, but in the back of his mind, he saw her. He saw her battered, maimed, and deep down inside, he wanted to avenge her. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, but he did.

He refused to admit this to anyone, for his duties as laird came first. But inside, he knew he wanted to speak with her as soon as possible. He needs to find out what had happened, and why she was in his land.

He wasn't informed once she awoke, since she only opened her eyes long enough to take some broth. Annie was by her side the entire time, but her condition didn't allow for any time to press the young maiden for information. Derek rushed back to the keep, but since she wasn't awake by the time he returned, the laird continued on with his duties. But know that she had awoke, he sent Kirk to the small cottage to wait and update him on her improving condition.

Within a few days, the girl was able to sit for longer then a few moments. Annie was at first shock at how pretty she was. Underneath the dark, swelling skin lay eyes of the truest blue. She was small, and it was easy to see why her ribs had broken at the contact. Her stomach was bruised, but they were beginning to heal as well. Her hair was long and matted, so she was unable to get a real idea as to the color or length until they got the girl in a bath.

Kirk and Derek brought in the tub, and Annie worked to heat the water that the men could add. Once the water was in, she added lavender to the water, and pulled out her soap. The girl was able to walk, so with Annie's help, she was lowered into the bath. Annie took a deep breath and decided to try and talk to the girl. Every other attempt has failed, for the girl had been too tired to hold a decent conversation for longer then a moment. But now, settling the girl into the warm water, Annie knew that she would be able to get some information out of the girl for their laird.

She watched as the girl's face relaxed, letting the warm water surround her body and finally saw the first smile she'd seen the girl give. Annie had to smile as well. The girl let her arm sit in the water attached to the sling. Annie told her that it was alright, and she would change the sling out today anyways. The girl smiled once more, nodding to the women who had to be no older then she was herself. She finally decided break the ice with the girl.

She decided to speak in English, knowing the girl would not understand the thick brogue of Gaelic. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice soft as to not upset the girl.

"It doesn't hurt as much. Thank you for asking." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Annie took a moment to recover. The girl had spoken in close to perfect Gaelic. Her brogue was distinctly English, but was almost thick enough to be considered Scottish. She shook her head, recovered and ready to move on.

"Your Gaelic, it's very good. Where did you learn?" Annie moved to the back of the tub, pouring a bucket over the girl's head.

The girl shuttered the water a little colder then the rest of her body. "I've always known it. My maid at home was from the border, so she taught me what I know. I can't remember not speaking Gaelic." It wasn't a complete lie. But her maid hadn't taught her, only made sure she didn't lose her fluency in the language of her father. She said as she closed her eyes, letting Annie work her magic on her head. They didn't speak for a few more moment, but Annie broke the silence one again.

"You've been in my home several days, mi'lady, and I still don't know your name." She said, making sure she kept her spirits high as she cleaned the dirt out of the girl's locks. From behind, Annie couldn't see the look of content on her face. She sighed happily, letting the sweet scented water clean away the long journey. She didn't answer for a moment, and Annie thought she'd fallen back asleep. But a soft answer broke the silence.

"It's Serenity." She said simply, her eyes closed as she leaned against the back of the tub. Annie smiled. She finally knew the girl's name, and it seemed to fit her personality. The girl's wounds were anything but serene. But it wasn't her place to ask. If the girl wanted to talk about it, then Annie would listen.

And then tell her husband about it later.

The silence that was present in the beginning soon vanished as Annie began talking about everything and anything. Serenity learned that Annie was only 2 summers older then she, but had married young. Kevin had been a little older, almost 27, but they were a happy couple, and expecting their first baby in close to 5 months. Annie wasn't showing, but it was still early. They were praying for a boy, as most did, but secretly, Annie revealed, she wanted a girl. Serenity giggled, finding the girl talkative and friendly. She liked the girl enough, knowing that this friendship would be crucial in the future. She wasn't sure why she felt like that, but she knew that she could trust Annie.

The bath went smoothly, and once Serenity stood and with help, stepped out of the tub, Annie was absolutely shocked at her beauty. The girl had the longest hair she'd ever seen. It hung past her hips, and that was when it was soaking wet .Annie wrapped the girl in a few cloths, then moved the girl to sit by the fire so her hair could dry. It took close to an hour, but the girl was dressed and the tub removed. She wore a blue night dress with a wrapper. The girl wasn't going out any time soon, so the choice was perfect. They both sat close to the hearth, Annie above her with a brush, smoothing out the hair into curls.

During this time, Darien was on his way over to Annie's cottage. He'd been told by Kirk and Derek that the girl had awakened and was bathing at that moment. He told Derek to wait until he'd finished, then return to his wife. He wanted to speak with her, to find out who'd done this to her. Kirk followed him the whole way. The walk wasn't too far, but he walked quickly all the way there. He was anxious to finally meet the girl who'd crossed the Highlands undetected. He knocked on the cabin, but entered without gaining permission first.

Serenity turned just as he filled the door way. She took a deep, soothing breath, trying to ignore the man who stood in front of her. He was large, taking up almost the whole entry. His dark hair was shorter then Kirk's or Derek's, but much longer then what was fashionable. His hands were placed on his hips, and he looked ready to go into battle. His knees were visible, causing Serenity to blush at this sight. He wore tough leather boots with a sword belted to his hips. The plaid was brought across his chest, covering his heart as was tradition with all Highlanders. The scowl on his face didn't cause her to look away. She held his gaze for moments more before looking back at the fire.

Darien held his breath as he watched her reaction to him. She was very pretty, sitting by the hearth in her night dress with and matching robe. Annie took a ribbon, pulling the girl's hair back at the base of her neck. Her hair was incredibly long, and now that it had dried it was a golden blonde. When their eyes met, he couldn't help but notice the sapphire that shone back at him. The fire made her glow, and when she looked away, he finally was able to take the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He'd never reacted so strongly to a woman before, and he was slightly bothered by his own reaction. He shook his head and moved to speak with Kirk, who had been sitting in the cottage since she'd finished her bath. They spoke low and quickly in Gaelic, hoping that Serenity wouldn't understand what they were talking about.

Annie giggled softly, leaning down and whispering in Serenity's ear, "They hope you don't have any idea what they mean." Serenity nodded simply, her eyes focused on her hands. She was using this time to gather her thoughts, and she needed it more then she thought she would. She wasn't focused on the conversation, but was more concerned about what she would do now.

The conversation was about her, obviously. They were speaking quickly, but she picked up every word. Kirk kept saying how pretty she was, and how much she had been injured. Her wounds weren't self inflicted. She had been beat, and they both knew it. She knew she had to turn them both off of that idea before they got angry. She would tell them what happened before she felt to Buchanan land. Hopefully, her father would welcome her with open arms. No questions asked. As much as she hated the duke, Serenity didn't want to start a war between the man and her father.

She had finally made it to the Highlands, fleeing from the personal hell she'd been stuck in for years. She didn't know what to make of these lands, but Annie had been nice, and so far, these people had been only helpful to her. Maybe they could get her to the Buchanan lands. The man who had walked in was obviously someone of power- she could tell by his stance alone. He was arrogant, strong, and had been in a few battles. A long scar covered half his face, from cheek to ear. Shaking her head slowly, she turned back to the group. She didn't even realize that they were all staring at her. She blushed, but held her chin up high. She refused to look down to them. After all, she had Highland blood running through her own veins as well.

Darien had to smirk; this girl was not the average English woman. She wasn't cowering in fear, but looking at him like he'd interrupted her conversation with the King himself. He nodded to Annie, and then moved to her side, asking her a few questions in Gaelic. "How is she?"

"Her wounds are healing. Her shoulder should be better in a few days, and her ribs are close to bonding. She won't be able to ride for at least a month. The wounds are her legs have healed, and her fever is completely gone." Annie said, knowing perfectly well that Serenity understood everything she said. Most of it was for her benefit anyways.

"So we won't be able to take her back to the keep?" He asked in a low whisper.

"I wouldn't. Riding would be out of the question. And the walk might to too much for her." And besides, she thought, she was enjoying her company much more now that she was conscious and that they both spoke a common language.

"But what do you think…" He began, not even looking at the girl, but directly at Annie.

"Instead of speaking about me like I'm not here, why don't you just ask me?" Serenity said, not even looking at the man in the room. Her focus was on the fire, while Annie turned her attention back to the setting the long hair in place. Darien's jaw dropped.

Kirk began to laugh, but the glare that Darien threw his way shut him up. The girl had spoken in perfect Gaelic. He wasn't expecting that at all. He couldn't even smile; he was so thrown by the girl. It took him a moment to recover before he noticed that the girl was staring at him, her eyes lit up by the fire in the room. He literately shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"How do you… never mind, it's not important. What's your name?" He decided to ask. Annie had to giggle, continuing to brush the girl's hair. She'd never seen the laird so rattled by anything. He was almost speechless by the girl's own speech. And that was a rarity. The question was rough, choked out.

Serenity looked back into the fire, not sure what to make of this man. She wasn't sure how much she should tell the man, nor was she sure what his position was in the clan. By the looks of it, he was at least second in command. She had to guard what she said, since she wasn't sure where she was or what these people had to do with the Buchanan's. The feuds in the Highlands were legendary. Most of the Highlands had complicated allies and even more enemies. She was shocked to have made it this far in the first place.

His question was still unanswered, and the laird was getting impatient. He crossed his arms across his chest and sighed loudly, refusing to believe that she was unable to comprehend his question. "You speak Gaelic; I assume you understood the question I asked you. Now, once again: What is your name?" He said- the brogue in his voice thick. She almost was unable to pick up what he said, but she thought about it for a moment.

"You don't have to be so rude about it. I was just contemplating my situation."

"Contemplate later. I asked you a question."

"I understand that you asked me a question. But it wasn't a question that I felt like answering. You were too rude about it." She said, holding her chin up like the Queen of England.

He sighed impatiently, "I don't care if you feel like answering it. Do it anyways."

"Ask me, then. And don't demand. Ask." She said.

Annie had to hold back an unladylike snort. She'd never seen anyone get the laird this exasperated up before. And she'd never seen anyone command the laird like she had. She could see the laird's face turning bright red from the girl's forcefulness. He was getting irritated. That was obvious.

Irritated couldn't begin to describe what Darien was feeling. He was loosing his patience, and he knew his previous assumptions about this girl were incorrect. She had spirit, he would give her that. He let out a loud sigh, one of defeat. He would ask her again; perhaps appease the girl so he could get some answers out of her. And then as soon as he did, he would find a way to get this woman back where she belonged. He didn't know if he had time to deal with her anyways.

"What is your name?" He asked, bending down to her level. He lowered his voice, keeping it calm and soft. It was unlike the laird to be so gentle with anyone, but he automatically took the tone he took with Michael.

She finally looked him in the eye, focusing on his intentions, and then nodded. "My name's Serenity." She looked at him for only a moment more before looked back at the fire. The man had bent down onto his knee, but she didn't dare to look down further then his face. She was slightly embarrassed by her behavior, but refused to let him know that.

"Serenity, why are you here? You're obviously English." He said, his voice trying to hide any hate that might alter the way he said it.

It didn't work. He still sounded high and mighty, and to as far as she was concerned; she owed him nothing. And she told him so.

"You are on my land. I have every right to know what you are doing here, and I want to know just that." He said, finally standing up.

"Where am I?" She decided to ask.

He thought she was just trying to rile him up. She thought he was just highly amused. "It doesn't matter where you are. You are on my land and if you don't answer why you are here, I will be required to…"

"Required to what? Beat me until I tell you what you want to know?" She said- her gaze on his once more. The heat from her eyes looked like she was about to drive him through with a dagger. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't think taking a hand to me will get what you require. It hasn't worked before, and I can assure you, your size will not make me change my mind."

He watched her, that statement telling him more about her then he was expecting. "If you are suggesting that I am going to lay a hand on you, you obviously know nothing about the Highlands. We do not beat our woman here. We leave that to the English bastards. And you have just insulted me by suggesting I would. I'll let it slide, only because you are English. But I would be insulted if you did suggest it again."

She wasn't at all bothered by his bluster. "Fine, please, where I am?"

"The Highlands."

"Where about in the Highlands?" She asked, trying to soften her eyes to him.

It wasn't working.

"Lothian."

Serenity looked up at Annie, "Is he always this talkative?" She asked, knowing that it would be an insult.

"I don't have time for this. Annie, get her fit enough to travel. I want her in the keep before I leave for the council." He moved out the door, refusing to look back at her. He breezed out of the cottage, slamming the door as he left.

Annie laughed out right. She'd never seen him in such a bluster before. No one had ever been able to get to him like this little woman had. She knew that Serenity had done it on purpose, and now the two were giggling about it. Serenity covered her mouth, trying to keep in under wraps about what she'd just done. She laughed softly, and she knew that if that man was in hearing distance, he would hear the giggling of the two women. Her previous assessment of the girl was incorrect. This girl wasn't serene. She was a little hellion. "You sure got to him agitated."

She shrugged, "He wasn't polite. I didn't feel like I needed to give him what he wanted."

"He felt the same. He didn't like giving you answers; you could see it in his face."

"And who was he anyways?"

"Laird McLaughlin, actually. He's in charge around here. Kind of like the Barons in your region." She said, feeling the need to explain his position in the area.

"I know what a laird is, believe it or not. I lived close to the border, but I'm familiar with a few of the tradition of the Highlands." She said in a way as to not offend her new friend. She knew how sensitive Highlanders could be. She'd said what she'd said with the laird to get him angry. She knew how, since she had experience with getting people angry on purpose. "What's his given name?"

Annie smiled, "Darien. He's earned a lot of respect in the area. He's good with the people, and even though he's young, he knows what he's talking about. And he spent some time with the King's legion. William has a lot of respect for him. And that respect has earned him more then we thought it would. Darien has become one of the king's confidantes."

"Seems like they have a lot in common." She said with a scoff, "Both seem as stubborn as the king's nickname." Serenity giggled at her own comment, knowing that King William was just, but a little rash. And the fact that the King had such a strong hate for King John, it only made Serenity like the King of Scots a little more. Besides, it seemed like only a matter of time before the English King was excommunicated from the Catholic Church. His falling out with Pope Innocent was well known.

Annie giggled at the girl's facial expressions. At first, she seemed relieved, then amused, then puzzled. "Serious matters?"

Serenity shook her head, "Just thinking about home."

"Are you homesick?" She asked, setting down the brush. She offered a hand, helping the girl stand. They moved to the table, Serenity sitting and Annie moving about the kitchen, trying to get a meal ready.

Serenity shook her head. "No, just thinking of the ridiculous King. The claims he's made are farfetched."

"Did the Pope really excommunicate him?" Annie asked.

"Yes. King John wanted claimed that he had every right to pick the new Bishop in Canterbury. Innocent thought otherwise. While John was taking indulgences for his own, Innocent was busy working on the last rites and opening churches. He was occupied. But a few years ago, he told John to fix everything or get out. He refused, so the Pope took action. And now the barons are rising." She said, wanting to help out. She told the woman her wished, and Annie placed a board with a large knife and some vegetables in front of her. Serenity began cutting while Annie browned thick mutton. On the hearth, she used water Derek had gathered that morning to begin a thick stew. She used seasoning in the water, rubbing the same seasoning in the meat. It didn't need any added fat to the pan, since the meat was fatty enough on its own. Once the vegetables were cut, Annie added them to the flavored water. The water thickened with a little wheat, and then they added the warm meat. While the stew simmered, Annie began to make some rolls. She'd made the dough earlier in the day, and it had been rising on the windowsill all day. Now, the two women began to make small loaves of bread. Annie placed the loaves under the large pot on the hearth. The sweet smells soon began to fill the cottage as the two woman talked about everything and everything.

Derek returned home after speaking with the laird to find his wife and the English woman giggling, making sweet biscuits together. He smiled, going to the stream close to the house to bathe. The laird had been angry about the girl's behavior. She'd given him no courtesy about what he'd done to insure she was where she was now. She'd been disrespectful, inconsiderate, and rude- that was the short list of her attributes. He continued on for at least 20 minutes, detailing what she had said to him. Derek focused on being serious, but the second he left, he laughed out right.

Darien was riled. That was obvious.

She had thrown them all off by her knowledge of Gaelic, and Darien had pressed Derek to learn how she'd learned the language. Had also pressed the man to learn everything his wife had learned from the woman. He doubted his wife would refuse to tell him what she'd learned. He had to laugh about the conversation as Kirk had retold it. He hadn't left anything out, and had even retold about the expressions worn by everyone in the room. It was a comical rendition.

Derek made way back into his home, knowing that food would be on the table. Glasses were set on the table; his filled with ale, the women's with water. Trenches were filled with stew, hot bread on the side. His wife had even placed a little butter on the table. He smiled at her thoughtfulness, moving over to give her a kiss on the cheek as she stood- waiting for him to take his seat. Serenity didn't stand, but Derek didn't take offense to the slight. Her ribs most likely ached, and his wife had to help her move around in the first place.

The meal was a lively one- his wife consuming most of the conversation. Serenity hardly ate the meat, but she did sip on the thick broth and nibble on the vegetables. All the while his wife cautioned her into not eating the food quickly. He laughed at his wife, knowing that she would make a good mother. She was already playing the part of mother hen with this English woman.

Over the meal, Derek learned a little about the girl. She was close to 20 summers old, but looked a little older. She'd learned Gaelic from a maid at her old home, although she refused to tell him where "home" was. She supposedly fell off her horse, was clumsy, and that was how she sustained most of her injuries. Neither husband nor wife would believe that story, but didn't press her on the matter. The way she held herself was the only thing he had to go on in reference to her clumsiness. She spoke softly, held herself as best as she could with the injuries she had.

And both had remembered what she'd looked like when she came to them in the first place.

No, some one had done this to her. And Darien made it known that he wanted to know who did this to her. He wouldn't send her back, but he wanted to know so he could send her back to a relative. They both watched her face as she pondered questions, thinking of what to say to guard herself from her current situation. They knew that she was lying, but neither seemed to mind. They weren't trusted yet, but they hoped that she might let her guard down and let something slip. But she didn't.

As his wife put Serenity to bed, Derek rode to the keep. He had to update his laird on their visit. And besides, he was looking forward to telling his wife all about the encounter,

And laugh about it later, while his wife told him everything she'd heard.


	6. Flustered

I'm back! Actually, I'm sitting around in the middle of nowhere with literally nothing to do but clean and write. So I'm going to be working on all my stories from here on out. I'm hoping to finish a few of them in the next few months. I hope that by posting it will bring up my fan base. I'm also working on my first novel, so I'll try to work on everything evenly. If anyone wants a sneak peak of it, let me know. I can shoot copies to those interested.

SteelHeartRose: I'll work on those tenses and try to keep some consistency with them. Hopefully you'll keep ready and enjoy the next few chapters!

Amy, Nyght Musique, Sakura Ai, Sailor Libra24, Silver Moon Goddess1, Lady Tristana Rogue, Kairi16, Zoey89, firegoddess372, Allison, yellowroses, Friends1004, and iluvboys: I hope this pleases!

mojacko1984: Your reviews always make me so happy. I'm glad that you point everything out that needs to be fixed. I'll be going through each of the chapters to edit small mistakes, but the story lines will all stay the same, so don't you worry about that. I'm hoping this chapter is up to par with the rest. Enjoy it!

And now, on to the story!

Guardian Angel

By: Meghan McLaws

What if she's an angel sent here from heaven  
And she's making certain that you're doing your best.  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test?  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel?

"I've never seen him act like this before, have you?"

"I don't think he was this agitated with Michael when he brought home that litter of wolf hounds."

"And he was mad then."

"I think he's past mad. I think he's barking."

"Don't let him hear you say it."

"Don't look at me like that. You know you're all thinking it. I just said it first."

"And if he hears it, we'll all let him know that fact."

"Should we try and do something?"

"Like what?"

"I'd rather leave it alone."

"We can't just leave him out here."

"I can't think of another option that leaves us with limbs."

The three men stood in a circle, their voices soft so that the wind wouldn't carry their words to the topic of conversation. It had been two days since their laird had gone and see the English woman, and he hadn't been the same since. He was furious. Anything said sent him into a rage, causing the clan to give him his space. Even young Michael avoided his brother.

And now he was pacing the edge of the lake, muttering every so often as he'd turn to move in the other direction. Every so often, he would stop, look off in the direction of the cottage, and continue his pacing. The men watching had a hard time keeping their amusement silent. He must have walked 2 miles before he sat down at the lake shore, his head falling into his lap. The three men looked at each other, not sure if they should try and talk to him. Kevin nudged Boyd, who shook his head and pointed to Ross.

"I know you're back there."

The all stood still, looking between each other to determine who would talk to him, but Darien took care of that for them.

"Kevin."

The other two men were already retreating, leaving the second in command to deal with their irritated leader. Kevin mouthed something along the lines of 'Thanks a lot', before turning back and approaching the man. He stood for a moment, debating his plan of action. He finally sighed, sitting down beside Darien.

"You lot are worse than the women."

"Sir?"

Darien laughed, the sound shocking Kevin, "Standing around and gossiping when you should be attending to your duties." He finally looked up, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"Sorry, but we're all worried about you. I've never seen you in this sort of tizzy."

"Tizzy? I'm not in a tizzy, Kevin. I'm angry. And I don't know why. This is absurd." He said, standing up once more. His pacing began anew as he continued to rant. "She's English. She has nothing to do with me. I shouldn't care about her. I shouldn't be this upset by her condition. But I don't understand how anyone could do that to a woman. I don't care how rude she is. That shouldn't matter. I shouldn't even be this upset by it. But she's on the mend and I'm stuck with her. And all I can think about is finding out who did this and killing them. Or getting her to shut up, one of the two." He stopped, his back to the lake. "I've never had anyone speak to me like that. Ever. I don't know why she thinks she has the right to do that, after my people have taken her in and healed her."

Kevin let him rant as he continued to talk about her indignation, her beauty, and every other aspect of the woman that he could think of. Darien wasn't even looking at Kevin, so the second felt safe to smile. The man didn't realize how attracted he was to the English woman. And why shouldn't he be? She was very beautiful, and from what he learned, very smart. She seemed to understand a lot about the turmoil in England and even the way the Scottish lairds debated and feuded. Her grasp on the language was superb, even if she couldn't get rid of the English bite to the end of her words.

"I just don't know what to do. She'll have to stay till after the council, at least. That way I've got a chance to think about what to do with her."

"Aye sir, that's the best we can do for now."

"So we've got 10 days to make sure she stays out of trouble." Kevin said, underestimating the job. "Shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?"

* * *

"If you're in pain, we can stop. We don't have to do this in such big steps, you know. You were in bad shape," Annie said, her eyes full of concern. The girl had been out of bed for a few days, but this was the first time she had tried to cover any distance of land beyond the interior of the small cabin.

Serenity's face was scrunched slightly, her side aching, but she kept walking. "I don't want to be cooped up in that cabin when the weather is so beautiful outside. The rain should be here any day, right?"

Annie nodded, "Aye, it won't be long before we're stuck indoors." The young woman wrapped her arms under the girl's arms for support. Serenity smiled and stopped, her breathing a little thick. "Let's rest here. We can talk a little more once you've caught your breath." Annie said cautiously, not wanting to offend her.

When Serenity nodded, the two women moved to the edge of the lake, sitting close to the shore. The English girl let her head fall back, her face taking in the sun. She'd gone outside a few times, but never venturing farther than a few feet past the small cottage. Now the house was a close to a mile away. Annie was pleased with the girl's progress. Tomorrow, the girl would be able to move to the main keep.

Annie started to unpack the lunch she had brought, pulling out the cheese and cold meat for sandwiches. Serenity began to help, putting them together a napkin and the sweet juice. She handed Annie her sandwich, then took a bite of her own. She wasn't the biggest fan of pork, but it still was sweet. The two ate in silence, watching the men on the other side of the lake.

Annie watched the scene unfold, laughing a little as the men ran away at the bark of their laird.

"He seems mad about something."

Annie nodded, "He's got a lot on his mind, with the council coming up next week. The McLaughlin's haven't participated in the Highland council in years. It's been a hard decision, whether or not to even attend."

Serenity knew all about the council, but let Annie keep talking about it. The more she knew about their perspective, the easier it would be to leave once he'd left. Then, she would be able to continue onto her father's land. Hopefully she would make it before they noticed she was gone. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate everything that the McLaughlin's had done for her. But she had to make it to her father's land before her grandfather followed her and caused more trouble for these nice people.

"The Buchanan's have had the biggest influence on the council, and there are biggest enemy. The feud between our clans has been going on for more years than anyone can remember. Many have tried to end it, but something always gets in the way. It seems that lately all that is stopping the feud is communication. Neither side wishes to start the talk. The clan is hoping that if Darien attends this council, we have hope that we haven't had in years."

"Does anyone remember how it got started?"

Annie shook her head, "It's just always been. The Buchanan's have always hated the McLaughlin's. I don't know why the story's been lost, but the anger's always been there."

Serenity had never heard this side of the story, but she hadn't gotten a chance to walk through and see just how bad the McLaughlin's were off. It made her desire to get to the keep that much greater. And with Darien going to the meeting, it would be her chance to get to her father's land without causing the McLaughlin's too much trouble.

"Why is now the time to end this?"

"Because a few bad winters have killed our crops. If we tried to go a few more summers, we'd just kill off our people. It's time to get over ourselves and ask for help."

Serenity thought for a moment, trying to formulate a plan, "How far is it?"

Annie thought for a moment, "It's on the Buchanan land, 4 days ride from here. I'm sure Darien and the others will be leaving in a few days."


	7. Wonder

So it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I recently found my original outline and everything, so I figured I get writing again. Plus this story seems to be quite the hit. And I have a feeling that once I changed the names, this could be a manuscript to send off to some editors. We'll see what happens, yeah?

Guardian Angel

Chapter 6

By: Meghan McLaws

_If I could be your angel_

_Your Angel, your angel_

_Protect you from the pain_

_I'll keep you safe from danger_

_You'll never hurt again_

Hubert de Burgh, Duke of Kent, paced back and forth in the study of the Duke of Manchester. The dark, rich brandy swirled in his glass, matching the rhythm of his steps.

Hubert had arrived 2 weeks ago to find that the bitch had been given a 4 hour head start. And with no idea which way she'd gone, all he could do was continue to wait for the guards to return with a clue as to where she went.

That made him angrier then he could let on.

When he had received the letter from Manchester, he left with all haste. After all, he'd seen just how beautiful Lady Serenity had been. And he had spent a pretty penny to make her his. She needed to be put in her place, and he was more than willing to do just that. He would see that she would never run from him. It was all about beating down the spirit of the woman. It would take him a month to get her to be the submissive wife he wanted. And he would still have his mistress on the side. She would be the dutiful wife he wanted. It would take him time, yes, but she was beautiful enough to make with worth the effort.

Still, it frustrated Kent that he was even here, trying to control a situation that Manchester couldn't. The old man couldn't control a 20 year old girl? Wasn't she close to an old maid by now? He understood some of the circumstances, but he knew that the man wasn't able to control his daughter, so what would make him think that he could handle his granddaughter?

It was all water under the bridge now. He would handle the old man's problems and then he would be the heir to the properties of Manchester. And then he would be one of the richest men in all of England.

"Milord, dinner is ready." The maid said, giving the man a bow before turning to lead him up the stairs.

The duke rubbed his temples; following the lady up to where he'd be staying for what he hoped was only another day or two.

* * *

The ride to the keep was painful, but Serenity was too enamored with the beauty of the land to think about her aching ribs. She held the reigns tightly with both hands, not completely oblivious to the four men who were keeping a close eye on her. They were afraid she was going to fall off her horse and she understood their concern. She might not had seen what she'd looked like, but she had felt the pain. She knew that she was very lucky to be alive. Her bandaged chest and sore shoulder slung tightly to her body was a constant reminder of just how close to death she had been.

They had nothing to worry about in the end, because she was too focused on the people and buildings around her to allow herself to waste time by having to remount her horse. The fields were greener then she expected it to be this time of the year, for the rainy season had yet to take hold of the land. And the flowers that bloomed all around captivated her. And the people, all who stopped what they were doing to watch her party make their way up to the keep, were so beautiful. All so different, so tan and young. Even the older ones looked like they were 10 years younger than they probably were. And they all wore plaid. They had such pride in who they were. The people of England would never unite in such a manor; they would never give up their desire of fashion to have pride in what they were. She felt, for the first time in her memory, like she belonged.

These people didn't even know her, and they took her in and kept her safe when she needed it most. She felt love for a people she hardly knew. But she wanted to know them. If not this clan, then she would get to know her father's people. She just hoped they would be exactly like the McLaughlins seemed to be.

The keep came into view over the last hill, and Serenity couldn't help but lose whatever breathe she had left. The stone building was larger than any one of her grandfather's estates. It could have been larger than any place she'd ever seen in England. There was no mote around the castle, but there were large, reinforced wooden doors, which seemed more menacing than any puddle of water. Three levels of large windows were covered with the same thick wood as the door, but some were open where others weren't. Flowering ivy crawled over the entire building, the buds open all over.

The large doors opened with a soft creek, and seven men walked out to meet the small party. The laird stood tall among the men, his arms stiff at his side as he walked. She was afraid of him, but she wasn't about to let it show. She had to overcome any fear of men she might have. After all, Darien could have kicked her out as soon as she was healthy enough to be moved. She wasn't his responsibility. But he had insisted that she stay in the keep, and as nice as Annie was, she felt like she was intruding on the married couple.

The 2 groups met in the middle, the mounted men all dismounted their horses. Serenity had needed help getting on her horse, so getting down on her own would have been close to impossible. Not wanting to seem weak, she dropped her reigns to dismount on her own as all of the men stepped forward to assist her. She sighed softly as Darien got to her first, his arms out to in front of her. She grasped his forearms as he took her waist and lowered her to the ground, helping to ease any pain she might have felt as he planted her firmly on his soil.

The both held on for a moment longer than necessary, his eyes focused on her small hands, hers on his face. She blushed and whispered her thanks as he moved his hands; the tingle his touch left was both shocking and pleasant. She stared at the spot for a moment before one of the men cleared his throat, causing her to look up at the group. Her blush deepened as they all stared at her, and she clasped her hands in front of her, focusing on the leather of her riding gloves. A few of the men laughed, while Derek, who knew her best of all, stepped forward to give her some assistance.

Darien took the moment to recover from his shock. His hands burned like he'd held hot coals. He cleared his own throat softly, taking a moment to refocus himself. As her body healed, her beauty began to peek through more and more. He hoped that the tightness in his chest would subside soon, because he could barely think with her as close as she was. It was hard to ignore just how beautiful the English girl really was. Her long gold hair was braided down her back, leaving her face free of any obstructions. And since the bruise around her eye had healed, there was now nothing marring her angelic face. She was dressed in a simple cream gown like most of the other women wore, but instead of his plaid, she wore a dark blue mantle with a modest leather belt resting on her hips. A knife for cutting her food, which was worn by all, sat in a small pouch on the belt.

He couldn't help but think how much prettier she would look once she was in his plaid.

Thoughts like that, the possibility of her joining his clan, scared him. He didn't need to think about that. He had responsibilities- marrying an English girl who stumbled onto his land was not one of them.

The council was in 4 days, and he would be gone and this girl would be the farthest thing from his thoughts. Or at least he hoped she would be. He couldn't afford to look weak in front of the other lairds. Once he returned, he would see that she was escorted back to the border, where family would hopefully be to return her home. He would be free to marry someone better fitted for his clan.

In the few short moments, Darien had time to fully recover before he too headed to the keep. And as he watched her, he knew that this one had the ability to make him forget who he was and what his responsibilities were. He had 3 days to ignore her as much as possible before the council. If he could hold off that long, he knew he'd be able to come back and let her leave. He wouldn't have to entertain her while she was here, either. He could leave that to Derek and Kevin who both seemed comfortable around the girl.

Still, that ring around her neck puzzled him. He needed to place it before it drove him mad.

Serenity's eyes were locked on the stone in front of her, trusting that Derek wouldn't let her fall as they walked into the keep. The rest of the group followed behind, silently watching her reactions. Derek was watching her was well, enjoying the look of wonder on her face. This girl must have lived quite a sheltered life if a simple stone keep caused her to go silent. Her face seemed reverent, almost as if she was in prayer. He'd never seen her so closely resemble her name as she did now.

In his home, she had spoken freely, learning just about everything she could learn about the Highlanders and their ways. No topics seemed to be off limits between the English woman and his wife. Even Kevin's wife, Mairi, had found every reason to visit, enjoying the girl's view of things. They spoke of wars and history and fashion, just like they had been old friends. While most women were harsh to each other, these three had formed an instant bond.

Once Darien reached the keep, he moved past the two, disappearing before she could look at him again with those enchanting eyes.

Everyone but Serenity seemed to know what the Laird's problem was. She was confused as to why she was being treated so rudely by the man. Did he blame her for where she ended up? Taking a deep breath, she decided not to worry about it. He would be leaving in three days and then she would be out of his hair anyway. And once she was on her father's land, she would never have to worry about the McLaughlins again.

Sure, she would miss them, but it seemed that she was causing more trouble than she had ever intended.

The doors closing behind her brought her out of her deep thoughts, and she looked up, a smile covering her face. The doors had revealed a large stone hearth, and what others would have considered cold and boring, Serenity found the room warm and inviting. A tapestry or two hung on each wall, the largest being a crest that hung over the large stone hearth. Even though it was cold outside, the minutes she stepped inside, she seemed warm to the core.

She could have stared at this room alone for house, but the sound of a throat clearing behind her made her turn, facing Kevin, who was smiling. "It pleases me to see that you seem to like our home so much."

She blushed and nodded, "I do not know what I was expecting, to be honest." Her grin was a little sheepish as she looked around. She hadn't really known what she was expecting, but it wasn't the grandeur she was seeing in front of her. Sure, she'd been in regal houses all over England, but this was much more than that. To her, this represented security and safety that she'd never felt. She could only hope that her father's keep was similar. That hope kept her going.

"Well, would you like to see where you'll be staying?" Kevin asked, appreciating just how much the girl seemed to respect the Highlanders. She simply nodded, taking a slow circle around the room. Kevin laughed a little, lightly taking Serenity's elbow and leading her up the stairs as he described the basic layout of the keep.

The bottom floor consisted of the entrance and large hall, where most of the soldiers came from the bailey to eat. The middle floor held a few bedrooms, most of which belongs to the few who helped out around the keep. The top floor, Kevin explained, was reserved for the family and visitors. The lairds own room was at the far end of the corridor, with Michael's room next and the main guest room closest to the stairs. He pushed open the door to what would be her room, allowing the petite beauty to step in first.

Although only men seemed to fill the house, there was an odd feminine touch to the place, which Serenity assumed was either due to the Laird's mother or one of the thoughtful servants. The room was on the sparse side, with a large bed sitting against the center of the wall, across from the hearth, which had already been lit and was warming the usually bare room. A chest sat at the end of the bed, which had been filled with some clothing for the girl, or so Kevin said. A nightstand was on either side of the bed with a lamp on one side and a vase of wildflowers on the other. The bed, which was covered in the McLaughlin plaid, looked all too inviting for Serenity.

"Kevin, this is very lovely, thank you." She was trying to hide the fatigue that she felt, but Kevin could see it in the slight sag of her usually regal shoulders.

He grinned to her, "I'll make sure Mairi knows how much you like it. She took the time to make sure you would have what you needed. I'll leave you to get some rest and I'm sure one of the ladies will come get you when dinner is ready." He gave her a soft smile and a wink before leaving her to her new room, the door closed behind him.

Serenity didn't waste any time removing the riding boots she wore, putting them on the small chair that sat next to the hearth. On top of that, she placed her belt, too exhausted to do anything else before she sank into the large bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Michael had been hearing all about the English woman who had ended up first on their land, and now in their keep. But he hadn't seen her for himself, which was the reason he was secretively standing outside her door now. Arthur had insisted that all English women looked like cows- fat and loud. Paul thought they might look more like pigs- with stubby legs and a squeal of a voice. Michael didn't know who to believe, and being a McLaughlin, he had to find out for himself.

The nine year old boy expertly opened the large door without making a sound. His movements were slow, unsure exactly what to expect on the other side of the door.

The English girl was lying on her stomach, her blond hair covering her face. Michael turned to close the door, just as silently as it opened. He faced her once more, silently creeping up to carefully pull the large bundle of braid hair away to see the girl. From what he could see, she wasn't exactly as ugly as everyone had suggested she would be. She wasn't fat like a cow or a pig, and she looked like her legs were long enough. He was beginning to think that neither Arthur nor Paul had ever really seen an English lady before.

He moved closer to her face, hoping to get a better idea of what she might look like upright when her closed eyes fluttered open. He jumped back as she sat up, pressing himself against the door.

Serenity wasn't sure how long she been asleep; the sound of the door softly closing seemed to pull her from her nap. Her previous experience with her grandfather had taught her to sleep lightly out of fear for him. It took her a moment to realize that she was far away from the bastard. The shadow that had been standing over her was now standing much like she'd seen Darien stand, arms crossed in front of his chest and legs spread, ready to bolt.

Now that she was no longer worried about the intrusion, she had a chance to look closer at the boy. He was small, maybe only 9 or 10 summers old, wearing the same plaid as the rest of the clan. His dark hair was long, hanging down to his shoulders and his eyes were bright blue. Serenity was unsure what relation this lad had to Darien, but she could tell just by the similar coloring and structure that they were related by blood. She giggled at the mixed look of shock and fear on his face

He decided right then and there that both Arthur and Paul were liars, for this English woman looked like an angel. And the soft way she giggled made the boy's fears vanish. He stepped towards the bed, climbing up on it to get a closer look at the girl.

"Hello." The little boy said simply, crossing his legs under him as he settled onto the bed. His sky blue eyes were looking her over, as if to make sure she wasn't going to fade or disappear.

Serenity giggled again, answering the boy's greeting with one of her own, in his own language. The smile on his face was too adorable, too much like Darien's. As soon as he realized that she both spoke and understood Gaelic, the boy couldn't stop speaking.

Derek wasn't sure how long the girl had been up, but when he came up to escort her to dinner, the sight was one that made him smile. The little boy was sitting in front of Serenity, explaining passionately the art of guddle fishing. And damn it all if she didn't look like she was conversing with King of Scotland himself. They were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't hear him come in.

Serenity looked up at him, her smile soft. "Hello Derek. Why don't you wait with Michael outside while I get myself ready for dinner?" She wasn't wearing her mantle and she was sure that her hair looked as bad as it felt. And she didn't want to embarrass herself by looking like a serf with Darien's clan.

"Aww, can I least escort you to dinner?" Michael asked, standing up off the bed and offering his hand to help her up. Serenity smiled brightly and nodded, allowing him to help her off the bed. He pressed a kiss to her hand then ran out of the room, pulling Derek with him.

Serenity couldn't help but keep the smile on her face as she dressed. She hadn't counted on the boy being as friendly as he was. But she hadn't realized how much she had truly enjoyed the conversation. And it had been very helpful to learn about the area as well. Darien had been the laird for the past 4 years after their father had died tragically while fighting some clan; Michael couldn't seem to remember which. His mother had died around the same time, leaving both Darien and Michael as orphans. Michael, being only 9, was able to learn more than people realized, and the conversation between the two of them had been most helpful. She now knew just when Darien was leaving and how long he would be gone for. Hopefully, she would be able to plan things just right to be able to be with her people without putting these people in any danger. Quickly rebraiding her hair, Serenity stepped out and joined the two gentlemen in the hall.

Derek was grinning, knowing that this was going to be a dinner they'd never forget.


End file.
